


An Indelible Memory

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Teas and Swiss Roll Weekly obbo prompts water and memory</p></blockquote>





	An Indelible Memory

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/137463/137463_original.jpg)

Rain ran in slow, steady rivulets down the panes of the office window. Forehead pressed to the cold glass, Doyle tried in vain to shut out the raucous laughter, off-key singing and uncomplicated joviality that had chased him from the VIP lounge and this year’s CI5 New Year’s party. He shivered and wasn’t sure if it was from the chill radiating from the window or the ice that had settled around his heart.

Unsettled, he found himself idly tracing letters in the fog clinging to the window – a silent message meant for his missing other half. He couldn’t believe that Bodie had really left.

_I won’t sit in an office all day, or be the one to send you out on an op that gets you killed._ Bodie had railed against his invalided status. But he had tried, had to give him that. Bodie spent six months as Alpha Two taking on some of Cowley’s responsibilities. In the end it wasn’t enough. Cowley then set him up with a peacekeeping group in the Middle East; a job that didn’t quite require the physical fitness that the ‘A Squad’ did, but still promised action. And Bodie’d jumped at the chance. _A desk doesn’t suit me, Doyle. I need more._

“I’m more,” Doyle whispered against the cold window, repeating the words he’d shouted as the door had closed with Bodie on the other side. Helplessly he had watched his partner leave their bed, their flat, his life.

And that memory wouldn’t leave him - a ribbon of darkness that wound its way through all the bits of him – and still cut as sharply and painfully as the day it had happened. And he wondered, yet again, why he’d let Bodie go so damned easily.

A loud roar rolled down the hall from the lounge. He checked his watch. Midnight. He could go home now. Another year gone. Another year alone. 

He turned to discover a shadowed figure in the doorway.

“I was wrong,” the familiar voice sounded tentative, unsure of its welcome.

“It’s been known to happen.” Doyle’s words missed their intended lightness. 

“What-" Bodie's voice broke. "-what I need is here – always has been.” Bodie moved into the room. “Just didn’t realise it.”

Forcing the next words past the lump that had suddenly settled in his throat, Doyle asked, “Are you stayin’?”

“Am I welcome?” Bodie's gaze was fixed on his own shoes.

“Ahhh, Bodie.” Doyle took a step forward and found himself wrapped in Bodie’s arms. “Course you are, you bloody fool.”

Bodie tightened his hold. “Happy New Year, Ray.”

“It will be that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Teas and Swiss Roll Weekly obbo prompts water and memory


End file.
